euphorian_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mugicman66/Netherworld Lore
Netherworld ''is a post-apocalyptic dark-fantasy setting, inspired by the Dark Sun campaign setting of Dungeons and Dragons as well as other media. It is an off-shoot of my high-fantasy setting Land of Olaga as they both take place in a shared universe. Setting ''Netherworld is set on the world of Xalzoryn, a dying planet that was was ravaged thousands of years ago when a coven of evil Warlocks opened a great portal to the Underworld, unleashing a massive horde of Demons lead by Vaatorg, former servant of the Archdemon Baalamet, Lord of Destruction. Even since this event (henceforth known as The Dark Times or The Cataclysm) Xalzoryn has been reduced to a barren wasteland where it's inhabitants must fight to survive. Xalzoryn's terrain Xalzoryn possesses a crimson sky during daylight hours, thus some natives refer to the planets as "World of 1000 battles" as an ancient legend states that the sky is crimson because it is stained with the blood of those who were killed during battle. Much of Xalzoryn's terrain is a barren, unforgiving wasteland stretching on for thousands of miles in all directions. Many believe that the wasteland is endless, however those who have traversed it are met with a great ocean of churning black water, internally ravaged by fearsome, unnatural storms (aptly named the Black Sea). The water of said ocean is tainted by Negative Energy makeing it toxic, as Negative Energy harms the living. Notable Locations ''Badlands: 'The Badlands 'are what most natives call Xalzoryn's vast wasteland. It is a harsh and unforgiving land stretching on for thousands of miles in all directions. Dreadlands: A sea of jagged black sand-dunes, far to that east of the Badlands that has become of volcanic wasteland housing multiple ancient volcanos. The 'Dreadlands' are rumored to be filled with fearsome and terrible monsters. Shadowlands: Across the 'Black Sea' to the east lies the 'Shadowlands, a large island so corrupted by Negative Energy and Demonic magic that even the very air is not safe to breath for extended periods of time. Very little is known about the Shadowlands as all who have attempted the journey never return. Arakoan Jungle: The only major source of vegitation on Xalzoryn, the ''Arakoan Jungle'' is located far to the south. Contrary to legend, the Arakoan Jungle is far from the safe paradise many believe it to be, as foul diseases, plague-bearing insects, man-eating plants and visious creatures rule the jungle with savage determination. Culture and Society No race on Xalzoryn truly has their own culture as most are far too busy trying to servive to warry about such things, however the lack of indiviual cultures for the various race has created it's own twisted society over the centuries. The Badlands of Xalzoryn does have a unified form of currency, small coins called "Chits" made from a rare black clay found only in the more volcanic regions of the Dreadlands. However many forego the use of chits in favour of a barder system, swapping or trading item of equal value. The practice of ''Slavery'' exists on Xalzoryn, although many of the larger pockets of civilization have outlawed slavery, the practice yet persists throughout the Badlands. Many slaves are made to be either servants, prostitutes or gladiators. Due to the scarcity of metals such as Iron and Steel weapons are often made from obsidian, bone or wood, and are prone to breaking. Steel and Iron is highly valuable, however precious gem and metal such as gold of silver it utterly worthless all to buy the extremely wealthy. Races of Xalzoryn Humans: ' The origin of humanity is something yet unknown. Humans are an eternally fractured and divided race, it is believed that this is in part because humanity, unlike most other races, did not emerge as a whole but rather in several places at once, thereby resulting in its diversity. The Human species has a relatively short lifespan of about eighty to ninety years although some can reach several thousand through magical means. They are a bipedal species, and a fully grown and developed Human is normally five to six feet high. Dwarves: Unlike the Dwarves of other stories, the Dwarves of Xalzoryn are savage, sub-terrainian scavengers who spend most of their time deep bellow the badlands digging for food or metal. They are known to be stubborn, untrusting of other and greedy. Dwarves are shorter than most humans, standing around only 4 to 5 feet high. They are almost always well muscled, stocky and are able to see in total darkness, however this leaves them unable to see in bright light. Orgs: Orgs are a race of large, brutish-looking, green-skinned humanoids, they stand at 10 feet tall and inhumanly strong and tough. Many of them are thought to be nothing but dumb brutes, making them perfect gladiators. Aarakocra: Intelligent bird-like humanoid living in small tribes in the rocky badlands and mountains. Aarakocra believe themselves to be superior to all other people because they can fly. They are renowned for being quite beautiful. Elementians: Elementians are humanoid elementals who were once powerful elemental spirits, however at the end of the Mythic Age, many elemental spirits were transformed into mortal beings and mated with humans, over many generations their offspring weakened and became modern Elementians. Elementians are similar to humans in many ways, such as their humanoid body and facial features, however four sub-races of Elementians exists, each of whom corresponds with one of the four elements (Fire, Water, Earth or Air). Each race possesses the ability to manipulate their element, however they are unable to use the full extent of their abilities in a location that hinders their particular element. Half-Demons:'' Half-Demons have an unsettling air about them, and most people are uncomfortable around them, whether they were aware of the Half-Demon's unsavoury parentage or not. Many Half-Demon's physical characteristics derived from their Demon parent with the most common features being horns on the forehead, sharp teeth and elf-like ears. Unlike pure Demons, Half-demons possess souls and are capable of experiencing emotions like love, as such they are able to be either good or evil. Classes